The lion guard reunited but not to last
by Tsume sakamea
Summary: It's been 10 years since scar and his lover has been separated, but now that he is back with the help of his new followers he won't rest until the pride and the love of his past life is his
1. the plan

scar was planning something new to get rid of the lion guard getting the update from the Shupavu's Group, telling him that he overheard the lion guards disgusting somehow for kion to use the Roar that his father told him, they explained that the roar can bring Destruction or good fortune.

" the roar, I haven't heard that in a such a long time," he said with a dark chuckle that followed" there is nothing for you to worry about I have a plan to prevent him from using that powerful roar " scar said as everyone looked at him

" were you able to do something like that?" janja asked as he thought about it

" yes I did and the only reason why I learned how to do it was to when the heart of a very beautiful maiden, " he said as he sighs lovingly remembering his life when he was alive"aw my beautiful aw how I miss you" he said lost in thought only to snap out of it when janja asked who he was talking about, the lava mead the hyenas jump back when it bubbled" she would have been my rifle Queen if it wasn't for Simba those many years ago... She was beautiful, she meant everything to me but Simba..." he said growling as he had a flashback of the day he lost his love and his life" he took her away from me!" he growled again getting super mad and fiercely roars at janja knocking him away but was calm down by Ushari

" you mustn't get too upset Master you'll make the volcano erupt, now about this maiden you once had I'm pretty sure there would be an easier way for you to see her again "

" I can't see her again, " he said with a hiss" we were separated when we made it to the other side... by force," he said growling as the lava bubbled

" well if you can't go see her maybe there's a way for us to summon her as we did you, "Ushari said as scar was silent for a minute before he chuckled

" of course, what a splendid idea but there is one problem..." he said to the snake who was grinning at the idea but stops waiting for scar to finish" when I said that we were separate meaning I was banished to be in hell, where she is up there in the heavens with all the great Kings of the past" scar explained

" with the great Kings of the past, if she's a royal then she can't be that hard to summon... I'm pretty sure it's just a different step to summon her than it was to you "Ushari said thinking

" of course it is, but I doubt there would be any way to summon someone as pure as she is. I just wish I could see her face just one more time... I miss holding her in my arms, I missed telling her how much I love her, I miss the scent of her hair" he said signing lovingly again" this was my punishment and it was meant to be " he said as that lava image of him disappeared

" don't you think in order to summon his girlfriend we wouldn't have to have kion on doing the roar again but instead of the lava it would have to be something pure?" janja asked as Ushari looked over to him

" yes it would have to be something pure, but that's the hard part what is pure? What item in the pride land that is pure?"

" well the grass is pure," Cheezi said

" water is pure," Chungu said, as their list of everything they thought is pure went from stupid in a matter of minutes, Ushari couldn't take their mouth anymore and shouted at them to shut up

" there's only one way to know what is pure in the pride lands and that is to go to an expert, "Ushari said walked away, even in the back of his mind he didn't even know what was the purest thing to summon someone from the heavens. He ended up going around asking all the animals a question of what is the purest thing in the pride lands, they all have their own suggestion of what is pure but it didn't seem to make sense to him. He didn't know if the purest thing was an item or if it had to be the person itself

Ushari ended up with nothing and decided to head back to the outlands until he heard someone speaking and spotted Kion talking to nobody, so he figured that he was actually talking to the great king listen to their conference looking for guidance even this conversation was something that he did not find helpful until he got an idea, when he kion was leaving he made his way over to him.

"Greetings Kion"

"Ushari what are you doing in the pride lands"

The boy asked seeing him

"I'm not here to cause you any trouble I'm actually here to ask you a question"

"A question what kinda question?"

the boy asked him as he waited Ushari wanted to be careful with his choice of words so he wouldn't know what he was up to

"So I hear that you can talk to the great Kings of the sky correct?"

"Yes I can but you already know that so what is your real question?"

"Well a little birdie told me that there was a way to bring life back to the part of the pride lands that caught on fire and I was hoping maybe you found a solution"

Ushari ask him as the boy looked away for a minute before looking back to him

"there's a way but I do not know how to perfect it yet it's just I was just a Fool by my father that it takes time and patience in order for the Bay Circle of Life to regrow itself"

"Well yes there is that but I was wondering if maybe you could ask the Great king about a maiden name (Y/N)"

"Why and who is that?"

Ushari grin knowing fully well that the boy was curious now that he got his attention

"I don't know I overheard some everyone talking about this great Spirit but I never heard of her so I was hoping maybe you have and they said that she has the power to regrow the gray circle of life and bring life to it once again but if you don't know her then I guess it must be made up please excuse my interruption"

He said to him and then walks off seeing the Curious boy now lost in thought exactly where he wanted him, now he has to wait until he finds a solution to his problem


	2. the wife of scar

Kion POV)

Kion watched as Ushari walked off I started to become curious on who this wife and person was so he headed to his father for information, also running into his friends along the way

"Dad can I asked you something?"

Kion asked walking up to his father who was talking to Rafiki as well

"What is it my son's what is it that I can help you with?"

"I was hoping if you could tell me who (Y/N) is?"

Kion saw the reaction in his father's eyes as his eyes widen by the name he didn't say anything as he looked away sadly along with Rafiki

"what, what did I say something wrong? As his friends looked at each other confused by what was going on as well"

"(Y/N)she uh... she's was your aunt"

Simba said

"My aunt? But how come I never heard of her before or you never mentioned her?"

"Because she... Died during the time scar try to rule over the pride lands"

"What?!"

Kion said shocked

"Wait a minute then that means she and Scar were"

Uno started as Rafiki finish the line

"Scars wife that is correct"

"No way, scar was in love, that's kind of hard to believe"

the Honey badger said not believing it none of them believed it

"Are you saying that scar was actually in love with someone?"

"Yes and he married her to but it's sad to say that she didn't live a long life for you to meet her"

Simba said as Rafiki told Kion to follow him everybody followed him to the cave of paintings where he showed them a painting of a girl kind of never seen before. She had long black hair wearing a blue dress, when Rafiki tacked on the picture with his staff the picture came alive as it showed her in a Praying position as everything that was once dead around her sprung to life with lotuses flowers

"This girl (Y/N) was the kindness / purest person scar and your father has ever met , why she fell in love with scar , we never knew but what we saw was her kindness to everything and everyone"

"How did scar meet her?"

"They meet during a ceremony by mufasa, that Simba would be future king one day, everyone in pride rock knew about the maiden and once scar got word of her and saw her for the first time during the ceremony he decided to claim her as his and he succeeded. For the time he spent with her he showed aside that no one has ever seen before but even though we hope that the fair maiden he called his Lotus might be able to shine some life into his heart , his love was there but his desires to rule over the pride lands still remains. some days they would fight where he couldn't stand to be away from her more than a minute he would do anything to apologize to his beloved to bring her back to him she was too kind to stay mad at him so of course she would forgive him days turned into nights as his plants rule over Pride Rock soon came reality and to add on to his plan he also made her his rifle Queen two one-day bear a child but that all came to a stop when Simba overthrew him."

"But how did (Y/N) die?"

Kion asked

"She died from the torture scar did to her and bled to death"

Rafiki said tapping on another picture that showed her and scar being together holding each other in a loving embrace

"The Darkness in scar's heart never left but when she passed it left us with broken hearts"

Rafiki said sadly as everyone was sad as well

"I always remembered how she and I played with each other, she would always take the blame for me when I got into trouble with my father. I still blame myself for her death, if only I was there sooner she would still be alive "

Simba said

"even if you got there on time there will be nothing you can do it was still end the same"

Rafiki said

"I'm sorry I didn't get to meet her, she sounds like a wonderful person"

"You would have loved her Kion... All of you would have"

"But if she's gone how come I'm unable to speak to her?"

"That's a good question, I remember not being able to speak to her during her passing because my father said her spirit has not reached the time two be seen but I think the time has come now to see her, why don't we go and ask my father about her"

Simba said as Kion and him left the cave, they went into the field and called out Mufasa's name who showed up in the clouds in a bright light

"grand Father, I was wondering if you seen (Y/N) with you up there?" Simba asked

"(Y/N), I'm surprised you remembered her yes she is here "

Kion smiled at this as he was finally able to speak to his aunt for the very first time

"Is it okay if I speak to her?"

Kion asked

"You can but she is not the essence of the Kings, she is within the trees and wind itself"

Mufasa said confusing Kion on what he meant by that

"You mean she's a Sprite?"

Asked Kion

"Yes, her role in life was to be part of the great circle of life "

"But how do I speak to her? "

"You'll know when you feel her she's still as playful as ever"

He said disappearing from them, kion was lost at what his grandfather meant and his father could see him lost

"Don't worry so much about it Kion, if you sense (Y/N) you'll know she's there "

His father told him as they started to make there way back home

"But how would I know if she's here?"

"You'll know, they don't call her Lotus for nothing"

He said, leaving Kion to think


	3. meeting Lotus

during the day Kion and his friends were put on patrol helping the people of pride lands, as they were helping Clam down the scared zebras. After they made sure the zebras we're ok they took a break from there hours on the job,

"Do you think what your father said is true? "

Asked his friend Bunga

"I'm sure, it's just how would I know she's here"

Kion said

"Maybe you have to smell her or something or maybe she'll give you a sign"

Fuli said, they all sat under a shade tree relaxing but the thought of what his father said about (Y/N) still ran throw his mind. He sighed trying to give himself a break and stop thinking about it, just as he closed his eyes a sweet scent came to him, he opened his eyes scanning the horizon but didn't see anything but he still smelled the scent of flowers he walked off on his own not want to bother his friends, he ended up in a town called Sudan that was in the back lands, it was the same place that got burned during the dry season a week ago. Kion felt bad for this place a lot of people had to move and find other places to live because of the fire, just as he was going to turn around and leave he heard singing

"What is that?"

He asked himself as he started to follow it, he stopped in his tracks when he saw a patch of green grass making him confused, he looked around the area and so it dead but there was a patch of grass here leading into an opening of we're villagers did there gardening. Kion walks on the Grass following it to see where it goes. he came to a peek where there was someone humming as they glided across the ground

?Winter...tell me something, tell me who's the boy you hide inside?

The woman sang, kion's eyes widen when she touches the dead soil of dirt making it sprout grass and flowers, she swapped her hand across the ground around her making it bloom with flowers and grass as she sang , that's when Kion started to realize that this woman must be Lotus, the spirit his father told him about. He carefully made his way to her not wanting to scare her, her song was so beautiful like the voice of the heavens echoing for all to hear

The closer Kion got he was able to get a good look of her, she had on a white long flowing dress that spread out around her, as her long black hair falls freely down her back but what stands out the most was the white Lotus flower in her hair that Kion remembered seeing on the painted walls

"excuse me... Lotus?"

He called to her as she quickly turned around facing Kion before he could say anything she gasps and Sprint back trying to getaway

"Wait!"

Kion called out to her as he watched her float across the grass then sink into the grass vanishing from sight. He looked around trying to find her but couldn't see her anywhere

"Please come back I won't hurt you"

He said as he looked around the grass area

"Please Lotus I need your help"

He called again and waited but there was nothing, he sighed in defeat and started to make its way out of the flower grass area but stopped when he noticed the lotus plant. He kneeled down to peak but stopped when hearing a whimper. Right before him Lotus appeared as she came up from the ground

"Oops sorry I didn't mean to hurt you"

He said as she looked at him scare but he tries to reassure her that he wasn't here to hurt her only for a split second her eyes widened when she looked at him much closer, uh way to close. He stared into her golden eyes as she looked into his

"Simba?"

She whispered making Kion not say anything as she pulled him into a hug, his face turns bright red as she held him close to her

"I'm so glad you're ok"

She cries as she held Kion, he relaxed in her Embrace and she was relieved to hold Simba which she wasn't, his father did tell him that she died when he was still a child so that was the last image she saw.

"Please forgive me for leaving you Simba...I, I'm sorry"

She said crying as Kion pulled away from the spirit seeing tears fall from her eyes, it broke his heart to see her like this, he smiled at her and whip her tears away.

"I forgive you but you must know that I am not Simba"

"Simba?"

She said tilting her head to the side in confusion

"No, my name is Kion"

"Kion? But Simba is Simba... right?"

She asked making this conversation go nowhere it's true he looked like his father when he was young so he understood why she would think he was his father

"Ok I'll take you to my father alright, just come with me"

He said standing up holding his hand out to the woman as she looked at him then tackled him calling him Simba again as they fell into the flowers making the pedals scatter everywhere

"Please, Lotus I'm not Simba!"

He said trying to tell her but she didn't listen as she giggled

"Ok I can see this is going to be harder then I thought"

Kion said to himself until he heard his friends calling out to him

"Hey, Kion are you ok?"

Asked his friend Ono as they started to make their way to him but when Lotus saw them she sunk into the ground disappearing from them

"No, wait"

Kion called out

"Kion what are you doing here?"

Asked Fuli

"Yeah, and where did all this grass come from?"

Asked Bunga

"Well I found Lotus but you guys spooked her so she's hiding.. again"

He told them

"Wait you found (y/n), no way"

Bunga said as they all were surprised

"Well I guess that would explain the grass, your father did say she was a sprite "

Ono said

"Hold on, if you found Lotus, were is she now ?"

Asked Fuli

"That's the problem, she's hiding"

"Oh, no did we scare her?"

Bunga asked

"A little but I believe I know how to find her"

Kion said looking around the Flower Patch for a Lotus, it took a while but he found it/ blending in with the white buttercups. His friend started to come over to where he was as he put his finger to his lips telling them to remain quiet , he kneeled down before the Lotus giving it a couple of taps that gave off a bell sound as the buttercups rise up revealing her hair and face, when she looked up at kion from the neck up, the buttercups that were on her head began to fall

"They won't hurt you Lotus, I promise "

He told her as she looked to his friends than to kion

"I like you to meet Ono "

He said pointing to a boy with ginger hair wearing a white and brown African tunic

"Beshte"

A bold Yong boy with brown hair wearing a brown and black African tunic

"Fuli"

A girl with blond hair wearing yellow and gold African tunic

"And Bunga "

A short bow with Blake hair wearing a grey and white African tunic

He said as the woman smiled at them giving them a little bow, she revealed herself to the lion guard making kion's friends gasp in surprise they were happy to meet her as Kion was able to get her to follow them to the pride lands. But in doing so she vanished when arriving


	4. scar

"Dad! We found Lotus"

Kion said happily as Simba and Nala and Sister came to see what was going on

"We met Lotus and you were right she's beautiful!"

Bunga said

"Where is she?"

Simba asked as they looked around not seeing her anywhere

"Well she was here but she likes to hide"

"Yeah she was great when it came to hid and seek"

Simba said signing at the memory's, he walked to the end of pride rock until he gasped when coming face to face with a woman covered in roses petals falling freely from her hair

"She looked at him for a while before moving away from him floating in mid-air"

"(Y-y/n)?"

Simba said as the woman dove down away from pride rock were everyone followed.

"(Y/n) it's me Simba remember?"

He said to her as she looked at him then to kion

"Your not Simba"

She said as she then pointed to kion

"That's Simba"

She said with a smile as kion saw his father frown by this

"Sorry Dad she thinks I'm you"

"It's ok, she wasn't around when I grew up...she only saw me as a child..."

He smiled at her as he sat down on the grown and started to sing Hakuna Matata, she soon started to sing it as well helping her to realize that the man in front of her was her friend that she lost a long time ago

"Simba?"

She whispered as she put a hand on the side of his face, he touched her hand as he leaned into her touch breathing in her flower /Rose scent

"Yes, I'm here (y/n)"

He said wanting to cry as they two embraced, ono sniffed when seeing this beautiful thing happened only to lie to his friend Bunga who asked if he was crying, that he got something in his eye. Once the greeting was done with Kion left his father and mother to speak to Lotus alone and to catch up

The outlands pov)

Ushari went back to spying on Kion and his friends but still came up with nothing about scar's lover, they just talked about someone name Lotus which he didn't know who they were talking about until 3 days later when reporting to scar about what the lion guard was up to.

"So there trying to find out how to summon a spirit interesting, anyway we should worry about striking now while they're occupied on something else"

He gave the orders to janja and his group to plug up the river on high kuna Matata Falls so there wouldn't be water for no one

"Uh master scar I have a question"

Ushari said drawing scars attention

"I believe I've found a way to find your belove..."

"I said to forget about it!"

Scar shouted cutting him off

"ok then, Who is lotus?"

Ushari asked scar eyes widen

"The Lion guard said they were going to see someone by the name of Lotus"

Ushari spoke again, scar was in shock hearing this and Ushari didn't know why

"They know..."

Was all he said still stunned but he snapped out of it

"Keep an eye on them Ushari and report back to me"

"Yes sir"

He said as he went to do just that, Being the kind of snake he is, Ushari kept his distance as he follows the lion guard to the village Sudan and was in shock by the luscious green grass around the once dead area. He followed them to a Garden patch that had flowers and saw the lion guard around someone and talking to them, Ushari tryed to get closer by hiding behind a tree and got a glimpse of who they were talking to and gas but when seeing the Sprite that they call Lotus.

He saw how beautiful she was as flowers rain down from her long black hair. She simply brushed her fingers in a circle around Fuli's hair making her a flower crown of daisies

"So you are real"

Ushari said as he smirked at this but listening closely when they were asking her to regrow another part of the pride lands that was burned down by the fire. after getting the location of where they were going to be next he returned to scar as fast as he could

"Kilio Valley? So that's where they're sending her next"

Scar said

"Yes, what would you like us to do?"

He asked as he thought for a moment before answering

"kabuki go to the valley and stop the guard with anything that means necessary"

"But what about lotus?"

Ushari asked

"I'm leaving that to you, don't disappoint me"

he said as he disappeared once again into the lava,Ushari went to the valley and watch the battle against the lion guard and the kabuki's group unfold they were getting there butts kicked until Reirei helped them but that wasn't doing any good they all started to retreat when the fire started raining down from the sky

"Yeah, we won!"

Reirei said as The Outlanders celebrate their victory still keeping a hole on the valley, Ushari stepped out and started looking around for lotus

"What are you doing?"

Kiburi asked seeing Ushari looking down at the ground

"I'm looking for a special someone for scar"

"And that is?"

Kiburi asked raising an eyebrow as Ushari looked at him

"The lion guard is friends with a Sprite, our mission was to keep the Valley from them conquering it also finding if Lotus was here"

"I didn't see anybody with the lion guard"

He said

"What?!"

A rage voice shouted as a flame from the fire on the ground burst into flames showing a not so Happy scar

"Lotus isn't here?!" scar shouted

"No but that doesn't mean she isn't far from here I'm pretty sure the lion guard has her with them"

"then find a way to get her away from them bring her to me no matter what"

he said and rage as his minions nodded and ran off when he shouted at them to move.


	5. the lion and the lotus

"We got her boss it took some time but we finally got her"

Rairai said as she and Goi-goi dragged the net over to where he was, scar was surprised to hear this as he formed himself as a person instead of being a flaming head as he was able to walk on the coal ash, they release the net in front of scar, he kneeled down giving it one light touch that disintegrating instantly but instead of seeing who he thought he was going to see he saw a patch of grass with a Lotus Flower

"Lotus?"

He gently called as he withdraws his hand when the flower and the patch of grass moved, he saw the small patch of grass expanded bigger as his eyes widened in shock when he saw a face form from the grass staring up at him with golden eyes he signed lovingly at the site knowing fully well that this was his lost love for so many years

"Lotus, it's truly is you"

He said reaching out to her but she dove back into the grass frightened of the man

"What just happened?"

one of the hyenas question as they all told him to hush they all watched in Silent as scar bit his bottom lip trying to figure out what to do

"my Lotus it's me scar"

he said as he waited patiently for her to look up at him again but instead, the lotus flower didn't move, he knew that if he touched it, it might disintegrate so he tried with everything he could not to touch it

"Please I need you to look at me I promise I won't hurt you"

He pleaded as he waited patiently for the Lotus as it started to move as golden eyes looked up at him making him smile as he looked down at the woman

"Lotus do you remember me, it's scar?"

He asked as he was kneeling down before her as the woman's started to pull herself from the patch of grass from the waist up she was now facing scar

"Scar?"

She said looking up at him

"yes, that's right, it's me, hello my love it's been so many years without you I've missed you so"

He said happily only for her smile to come and go as she looked away from him

"Why did you bring me here?"

She questioned him as he was confused by what she meant

"I bring you here because I wanted to see you I've missed you"

"No, we are not supposed to be together"

She said as she glided away from him behind a tree but in doing so filling the Dead valley with grass

"We were not supposed to meet like this"

She said as scar felt hurt by her words he knew that they weren't supposed to reunite ever again in the afterlife but he didn't care about the rules

"I know the rules my love but the rules don't mean anything to me when it comes to you I will move Heaven and Earth just to be with you again"

he said as he made his way over to her but when touching the fresh green grass it started to disintegrate making her look down at what he was doing and move away from him, he stopped moving when realizing she was cowering in fear he didn't like the look of fear on her face as he remembered it when they were alive

"Why can't you just let me be?"

"But my love I..." Scar started but she cut him off

"You're hurting me!"

She said wrapping her arms around her small body as scar down at the grass that was burning Away by his feet "You hurt me when I was alive and you're hurting me again"

"Lotus ..."

"Leave me alone!"

She shouted cutting him off as she climbed a now green and Luscious tree helping her fly away from the Ash Valley. scars stood there in shock, after hearing what his lover said as he watched her Fly Away disappearing from sight

"We can go get her again scar"

Kubri said nonchalantly as scar shot him to cold glare making him jump back in Fright scar let out a menacing scream, fire emerge from his body burning everything around him even the new grass that she left was also disintegrated as he had his fist clenched

"Please calm down I'm pretty sure we can fix this"

Ushari said trying to calm him down

"No, there's no way to fix this... she hates me!" He shouted as he disappeared from them


	6. the deal

Kion POV)

Kion and the others were at Sudan village with (y/n) but notice she wasn't Happy and kept sighing, kion walked over to her as she was leaning against a tree playing with her Lotus Flower in hand

"Hey (y/n), are you ok?"

Kion asked as she looked to him then back down

"I met scar"

She said in a whispered, Kion grew sad as he apologized for not telling her about him

"I didn't want you to get hurt"

Kion said as she looked up at him with a smile

"It's not your fault I always hoped to see him again just...not like this"

she said shaking her head, she put her flower back in her hair and climb a tree

" Lotus?"

"Im going to be gone for a while ok, I need to regrow Sudan village"

"Want us to come with you?"

Kion asked

"No, it's ok and besides I need time to think"

She said as she flew off, Kion had a bad feeling about leaving her alone knowing full well now that scar has seen her he would do anything to get his hands on her. His dad told him how possessive he can be if anything happens to his flower and would do any harm to those who try to stop him from reclaiming his love but sadly they had another mission to attend to and had to watch out for scar and his minions if anything happens

Ushari pov)

Ushari was given orders to bring his love to the Outlands and to think it was going to be hard to find her, he found her back in Sudan village regrowing it

"Excuse me "

Ushari said coming over to her from behind when she turned to look at him she immediately Dove into the grassland Vanishing from site

"No way don't hide it I didn't mean to scare you"

he called her but she didn't show herself , Ushari cursed under his breath knowing this was going to be hard the valley was now full of green and flowers, and since there were so many flowers he didn't waste any time looking for the right one, instantly he was able to spot her lotus flower hiding in the ranunculus white roses.

Ushari takes a deep breath before approaching the lotus flower, he had to be as kind as ever and not scare her again.

"Please forgive me Sprite, I did not mean to scare you, my name is Ushari and I have come from the Outlands in order to have a word with you."

He said waiting for her to show herself but nothing happened, he was getting impatient so he decided to just get straight to the point

"listen I know you know who I am and I know you're afraid right now but I'm going to ask you kindly to come back with me to the outlands to scar... I don't understand why you refuse to come see the guy that is your lover"

"Lover?!"

Said a voice as Ushari was now pinned to the ground as the Sprite was over him

"That so-called lover of mine killed me! And for what, just to rule over the pridelands, he doesn't love me the only person he ever loved is himself, I'm not going back to him and you can't make me!"

She shouted as she swung her arms in front of Ushari creating a strong wind blowing him back some as he looked just in time to see her getting away.

"I hoped it didn't have to come to this"

he said to himself as he whistled then 3 vultures flu from the tree a foot away from him going after the Sprite

"I see Talking didn't work"

Kiburi said coming up to him as Ushari only chuckled

"She'll return back to scar One Way or Another"

"And if not?"

"Then I think I'm going to have to get physical"

He said holding up a whip. An hour later the vultures came back but not with the Spirit only her lotus flower

"Scar isn't going to like this"

Kiburi said

"No, not he's not"

Ushari said looking at the lotus flower, once back at the outlands scar wasn't happy at all with the news

"I told you not to hurt her!"

He shouted at Ushari

"I didn't, we lost her once she found out we were taking her back to you"

Ushari explain as scar only growled at this

"I know where she's going, just give me time and I will deliver her to you as promised"

Ushari said as scar looked at him for a minute before looking at janja then back at him

"Fine, but if i find one marking on her you'll pay"

He said as Ushari bowed and left

Scars POV)

Scar gave orders to janja about the lion guard and to keep them busy as Ushari looks for his queen. Moments later scar was given word by Reirei that the lion guard is protecting Lotus at Sudan river walk, once he heard that he smirk at this. The Sudan river walk was on fire as scar created a traped for the lion guard, he had them sperate from lotus when trying to fight Janja, Reirei, and Kuburi.

"This is the end lion guard !"

Scar said with an evil laugh as he stood before them in his human form

"Stop!"

Shouted a voice as scar looked and gaps to see his love making her way to him, the dress she was wear blew in the wind as did her hair

"My love, so Glade to see you" he spoke rather nervous of her presence, she was still as beautiful as ever as just a very sight of her made him weak in the knees almost like meeting her for the very first time

"Let them go"

She said, making scar smiled at this and cleared his throat

"You know I can't do that love, there a problem I must get rid of"

"I'll come back with you!"

She said shocking him

"Lotus no!"

Kion shouted but she didn't look at him and kept her eyes on scar

"I'll come back with you...just let my friends go"

"You'll sacrifice your self to save them?" he asked her knowing full well that she would, even after death she is still as kind as ever

"Yes, if you love me as you say then you will do it right?"

Scar knew he could make that deal but he thought if he got rid of them she would still be his no matter what, it was almost like she knew what he was thinking as she quickly went over to where the fire was making scar stop his attack

"Lotus what are you doing?!"

He shouted as he saw her inches away from the fire and she held her hand above it

"If you do not let them go I will kill myself" she shouted at him as his eyes widened in shock, he couldn't bear seeing his flower die again before his eye, it would just tear him apart

"No don't"

Scar said quickly and started to panic as he started to make his way over to his lover but she told him to stop as she inches her way closer to the fire

"Please my love you don't have to do this, this is insane, we can talk about this... just, come away from the fire"

"Why, so you can lie to me again?"

She questioned him, his fist tightened as he took a deep breath and held his hand out to his love but she held her self away from him

"Please, don't do it"

He said sweetly to her, it took a minute before she moved away from the fire

"Please get rid of the fire first"

She asked him as scar sway his hand making the fire disappear. Scar looked at his love and wish to hold her but knew he couldn't, it was a curse the heavens gave him as punishment

"I will find a way to hold you again"

Scar told her as she looked over to him

"We can't touch scar...there's no way for us to be ...what we were, it's in the past now"

She said touching ground as a flower Bloom were she sat

"No, I don't believe that...there is a way for us to be together again"

"I don't want to be with you"

She said in a whispered but scar heard it and felt heartbroken by her words

"You hurt me scar...and for that I can't forgive

She said looking at him in the eye, scar knew she wouldn't forgive him for what he's done but he didn't want to give up on her, on them. He wants to find some way for them to embrace once again and never part

"As promised I'll come back with you"

She said standing up, scar turned away from her and told her to follow and she did, when Kion tryed to stop them Janja and his crew got in the way preventing them from doing so.


	7. her pain

Once back at the volcano scar went back to doing his plan to taking over the pride lands, lotus was in the corner of the cave trying to stay away from the hot volcanic heat but it was still too hot

" Once Janja and Reirei corner of the lion guard that's when Lori will move in to finish the job

Scar told his minion who nodded in agreement

"You can't do that!"

Lotus shouted only to cough

"You can't hurt Kion and the other's, you can't hurt them"

"My love, what have I told you about interrupting me and my evil schemes?"

"I thought you would have turned over a new Leaf after your first attempt trying to take over the pride lands but of course as always you never did care about what happens to anyone else but yourself"

"Don't say that of course, I care, I care about you isn't that enough?"

"no it's never enough, I thought you would have learned your lesson after you killed me wasn't losing me the hardest part? Mufasa was right nothing will please you other than taking over The Pride lands"

"I explained to you that I'm only doing this for us, we couldn't be happy in the living so I want us to be happy now I'm trying to make up what I lost"

"What you lost were your brother and your life and you're going to trade all that away just for some piece of land?!"

"It's not the land honey it's the crown itself"

"Whatever I don't care anymore"

She said wrapping her arms around herself as she looked away from him curled into a ball in the corner

"You don't seem well are you alright?"

He asked moving closer to her but she waved him off

"Leave me alone, go do whatever it is you were doing"

Scar sigh feeling hurt, he wanted to make her happy but he didn't think it was this hard to please her. After the talk with his followers, he vanished. You try to find a way to stop this from happening but the one thing that bothered you the most was to heat itself started Breathing heavily and wanted to get out of this volcano he couldn't stand it anymore as you start to make your way out of the volcano you were stopped by his little spies is called the skinks stop her

"Where do you think you're going?" One of the asked

" I need to get out of here it's getting too hot "

she told them

"nice try girly you're staying right here until scar gets back. "

Said the leader Shupavu, she wasn't the type to be messed with but you didn't care

"What part of I'm hot don't you understand?! "

You said trying to get past them but failed

"and what part don't you understand that you're not going anywhere until scar says so!"

Shupavu said pushing lotus to the ground, she was too weak to fight this girl so she stayed where she was waiting for scar to return. janja came back and told scar the plane has failed when Scar was yelling at janja Ushari looked over to lotus noticing she wasn't looking too good

"Um scar I don't think you're Lotus is doing too good"

he said a scar turned his attention to his Lotus only to see her collapse making him freak out

"Lotus no! Quickly take her out of here"

He ordered Kuburi, he quickly ran over to Lotus picking her up bridal style and ran outside of the volcano but still saw her looking even weaker

"What's wrong with her what should I do?!"

He asked looking over to Ushari

"She's in nature Sprite she needs water and sunshine"

He told him as he got an idea and rushed over to the watering hole that wasn't too far away from the volcano once there he practically tossed her in the water

"Have you gone crazy you were supposed to dip her not throw her!"

Ushari said

"Sorry I panicked"

He said as they look to the water I'm so Lotus come out from the water looking better than ever a vulture flew by dropping a flaming stick as scar appeared in his human form

"Lotus, are you okay?!"

he asked kneeling down to her as she laid on her back on the ground only be able to respond with a nod, scar growled as he glared at his minions

"Who did this, Who was watching her?!"

He yelled as all of them were quite to scared to speak up knowing what would happen if they do

"Well?!"

He shouted as Janja was the first to speak

"I don't know what happened as you know I was out but I believe it was Shupavu group you left in charge"

He said as Shupavu swallowed hard when scar turns to her

"Master let me explain"

"YOU!"

"I didn't know she was sick I thought she was trying to get away"

"SO YOU TRY TO KILL HER!"

he scared, Shupavu was scared to death as scar towered over her

"I-im s-sorry"

She said frighten, scar scoffed and walked away from Shupavu back to his love as she lay on the ground with her bottom half still in the water

"Lotus, can you move ?"

Scar asked kneeling down to her but she didn't respond scaring scar until he saw her breathing was steady knowing she has fallen asleep, he reached out to touch her but Ushari clear his throat warning him not to touch her making him sigh as he watches her sleep

"Don't you worry I'll remove this curse from us soon my beloved"

He said, he told ushari to watch her as he left-back with the other's back to the volcano.


	8. alive again

An hour later lotus woke up and saw she was lying under a tree

"What happened?"

"You passed out"

Ushari said as Lotus looked to him

"I think I remember...but, where's scar?"

"Busy, he told me to be of service to you, if you need anything"

"Oh, that won't be necessary...I have to go" she said before he could get another word out she flew off into a grassy area landing as she blended in with the grassland that overflowed with flowers.

The lion guard POV)

The lion guard was doing their rounds in the pride lands and saw everything has Calm down a bit, as for kion he couldn't believe that lotus turned herself over to scar, once he told his father what happened even he was sad and told him he will get her back

At night as everyone was sleeping lion kion woke up from a sound a followed it ending up in a flower patch, he gasps when seeing lotus and went over to her

"lotus you're ok, what happened?"

kion asked as she looked to him whipping her tears away

"im sorry kion but I can't stay here"

she cried as kion pulled her into a hug, they stayed together all night as she told him what happened , kion was mad that scar was doing this to her, as much as she wanted to leave she felt if she did leave then scar would hurt kion and his friends so she had to go back to try to stop him. as much as kion didn't like her plan to go back to scar he knew why she had to do this and want to her to know that if anything does happen to come back to pride rock

"human again back in my arms once again!"

ushari explain the scar that the that he made that was made with everything that he found pure was going to be what he needed in order for him to turn back into a human, half of them didn't think that this was going to work but he wanted it to be a success as it was his life on the line if it didn't. He poured some of the white formulae on scar into the lava that erupted into a flame making everybody back up and gasp when they didn't see him anymore.

"scar?"

ushari called as he gasps when a hand grip the edge of the side, ushari pulled scar up helping him sit on the ground when he looked at him in shock and saw that he was back to being human

"You look great my master "

ushari said as scar smirked when he looked himself in the mirror or flames and couldn't believe he was actually human again

"where is she?"

"um..she um..."

"find her and bring her to me"

he said cutting ushari off as she nodded and left to find lotus. janja also tagged along to help find ushari

"How are we going to find her, she could be anywhere, or anything?"

he said looking at the trees and the grass

"not to worry she's good at hiding but she is easy to find"

he said but janja didn't see how she could be easy only for ushari to stop when hearing singing and told janja to shut up as they went to follow the song and found louts at the pond dancing on the waters singing sweet nightingale

"So how do we captured her now ?"

Janja asked as ushari chuckled and told him to wait, he went over to the water and poured the formula watching as the water bubbled catching lotus attention as she fell in the water. Once she came up to the suffers she gasps for air and looked at herself not believing what Happened

"Did you bring what I asked you janja?"

He asked janja pulled out a red dress. He handed it to ushari as ushari cleared his throat getting her attention making her cover herself and embarrassment

"This is for you my Lady"

He said putting the dress down and walked away. Once she was dressed ushari walked around her to see if the potion actually works and it did, she was 100% alive

"What Happened...what did you do to me?"

Lotus asked him but he didn't reply to her

"Exactly what you're beloved wanted us to do, he'll be waiting for you please follow us"

He said as louts didn't like the looks of this but what other choice did she have she followed the two back to the volcano. As ushari came into an open room part of that was in the volcano and saw scar


	9. his lotus

Lotus POV)

lotus was shocked when she saw that not only was she turned human but so was scar.

"Scar, how is this possible?"

"Everything will be explained later, my love"

He said as he took her by the hand, lotus looked from his hands as she felt the warmth of his and smiled feeling this again

"Come with me"

He said taking her to the outside as they walked together still hand in hand, part of her felt scared of this as the other side didn't want to lose this feeling as it was something she missed for a long time

"My love, this isn't a dream. I had ushari make a formal to turn us human"

"But why?"

" you know why I did it, you know what I would do in order to be with you again"

He said looking at her, he let her hand go and looked into her eyes

"Lotus please forgive me and my horrible ways. If giving up the pride lands make you happy then I'm willing to give that up just to be with you again"

He said and kneeling before her

"You're my queen, my lotus, the love of my life...please let's start over and make a new beginning for us"

"Scar...I. I'm going to have to think about it "

She said turning away from him as she jumped a little when feeling him wrapped his arms around her, she leaned into him when he kissed her neck

"Oh, my love you don't know how much I want to..."

He gripped her shoulders but she moved away and looked to him

"If your words are true you need to prove it "

She said and started to walk away with a smile on her face not seeing scar smirk. A week later lotus has been seeing scar from time to time and saw he was behaving and acting like his old self. She even told the lion guard what happened when they freaked when seeing her alive, as for Simba he was happy to have her friend back but didn't trust scar and told her to be on her guard.

"My love I've been waiting for you"

Scar said Out of breath

" let me guess, you're still trying to take over Pride Rock?"

" far from it, I have actually come up with the idea for us to live together. For us to start a new Leaf"

scar said taking her by the hand as the two of them walked side-by-side and came up to Sahara village, a small village where the two of them met during one of Mufasa's orientation

" are you serious?"

" why wouldn't I be, I told you that I wanted to start over and make you happy and if living here is the way to prove it then I'm willing to do so"

" I don't know what to say"

" all you need to know is that I want you to be happy"

He said As she hugged him and he hugged her back holding her close to him

"I never want to let you go again Lotus"

He said as she sighed miss being in his arms, she remembers the feeling of love she had for him as it came back when he told her he loved her and never wanted to let her go and for a minute there she was falling for it but pulled away when she saw them inches away from a kiss

"I have to go"

She said as she walked away

Scars POV)

Scar watched as his love walked away and thought he had her but she was holding back her feeling and didn't know why so he asked ushari To follow her.

Scar wanted to start a new and be with his life but to deal with one thing at a time so he can have his lotus and his crown. Weeks later scar and lotus lived together once everything was in place he surprised her with a house and the big gardens in the backyard. She was looking out the window one night when scar came into their room seeing her lost in thought.

"Beautiful night isn't it?"

He asked as she looked to him and smiled

"Yes...but...it's weird"

She said as she sighs, he also felt that way, being alive again almost felt fake and a dream. A dream he didn't want to wake up from

"Lotus I love you and to prove it"

He said as she looked to him as he got down on one knee and opened a box that had a ring in it

"Will you be mine once again?"

He asked as she looked at the ring then to him.scar smiled as she agreed to be his and put it on

"Louts!"

He hugged her knocking her back onto the bed

"Scar, let me go what are you..."

She stopped when she moans when feeling him kiss her neck, scar went after her hungry as she moaned more trying to stop him but failed. The night ended in pleasure. The next morning scar woke up and saw his love sleeping in his arms. He touched her face making sure she was here

"My lotus you are mine once again"

He whispered as he kissed her forehead.


	10. the end

As days passed scar still try to take over the pride lands with his army behind his love his back even though he did try to stop what he promised but found it impossible when he got news from The pride lands was flourishing and there he had to step back into the game. even with his constant attack on the pride lands, it seems that kion and the group were defending it for a good long time.

Kion's pov)

Kion and his friends promise to protect the pride lands with everything they got even with their new friend that helps them from the sky Anga and a hyena friend Jasiri. With all his friends along with the private lenders helping to defend their land against scar he,couldn't be more proud but the only thing that worried him the most was if lotus was all right he hasn't heard from her or sensed her being anywhere in the prairie lands as season's pass the lion guard grow up into teenagers and kion's roar of the elders increase in power.

"Father I'm worried about Lotus"

Lion said to his father

"I am as well,she gave herself up this scar knowing that she was only doing it to protect us."

"but for all, we know he could be hurting her or doing something awful,We have to save her before it's too late"

"I understand how worried you are about lotus but there's no reason for you to worry about her, scar still loves her and I doubt that he would do anything to try to hurt her again after his first mistake"

His Father told him

"I guess"

"And besides we first have to defeat scar"

Simba told his son, kion agreed and just have to believe that lotus is all right and not In harm's way, Kion's dad believes it would be best if the lion guard took the battle to the out lands to stop scar. Not knowing how to defeat scar the lion guard came together and decided to invade the out lands, so they gathered up the other animals to help not knowing that they were being spied on by the skink

Lotus POV)

lotus has be feeling that scar was hiding something from her but since she didn't know what, she had to be sneaky to overhear what he was saying to his friends that he claims that he has given up taken over the pride lands so what she heard didn't shock her at all, she just felt sorry for scar. It hurt her to hear him planning something for kion and his friends as he wanted Janja to distract them. Once he left ushari and scar talked about the failure of janja but scar told him to keep the others busy as he had to keepLotus from knowing

Lotus had to get back to the house before she was spotted, she started noticing that he would be gone a long time when she woke up from her sleep after they made love. She never questioned it because she knew he would lie or tell her it was nothing to worry about.Later she overheard scar getting ride of Janja and his crew, and was talking to ushari about how he got his scar.

"Scar?" She called as she came into view for him to seem her

"Oh honey what are...what are you doing here, I thought you would be uh home "

"I was, but then I got worried about you...what are you doing?"

"Uh nothing just uh talking to ushari about some work things "

He said as she knew he was lying and sigh

"I want you to tell me the truth, are you still going after kion and Simba?"

She asked as scar was quite before giving in

"Look, I tried but I just have to..."

Before he could say more she took his hand

"Do what you wish, I'll wait for you"

She said and walked away

"Where are you going?!"

"You know we're "

She said and left the volcano cave. Moment letter when the plan to get rid of janja didn't work he got a message that the lion guard was going to bring the fight to the out lands. Which happened but to make matters worse the spell to keep them human didn't last long as he turned back to his flames and knew that Lotus must have changed as well

Lotus pov)

Lotus saw she was back to her spirit self and didn't seem sad about it , she missed the joy of flying, she knew scar might have changed back but didn't want to go see him. Lotus watched from afar when the snake attacked kion giving him the same scar that scar has. as scar taunted kion about them being the same. Kion refuses the scar Mark and realizes what his grandfather met offering scar his forgiveness much to scar shocked kion tell scar that he cannot judge him for his previous action only the lions of the past can do that. That's when Lotus appears before kion could do anything

"Lotus help me!"

he begged her as the lion guard look towards Lotus

"You're okay"

Kion said as the two hugged

"Can I please have a word with him?"

Kiondidn't understand what she was doing but allowed it even when the others felt like it wasn't such a good idea,Kion trusted her as she made her way on the edge of the cliff the grow of flowers that covered her path

"Scar I'll wait for you"

She said as scar was speechless and didn't know what to say only to see the tears in her eyes and the smile on her face. Scar came closer to her even though it was hot she didn't care, she reached her hand out to touch him instead of getting burned when they touched it was like he couldn't harm her

"I love you scar, and I always will"

She whispered in his embrace

"I'm so sorry Lotus I've always just wanted to make you happy. I thought doing this would help us be together again like old times"

He said as a tear fell from his eye the great King's appeared in the sky as they send down the rain from the heavens that melted scar away and not before he shared one last kiss with his love before departure.

"This is all your fault!"

Ushari shouted and tried to attack kion but was saved by Bunga and he met his end to the flames. ono was blinded by the ash from the volcano but lotus was able to heal him but for kion, she wasn't able to but thanked him for his help,Kion announces Victory to the people that scar was finally defeated, back in the pride lands Rafiki said the only way for Kion to heal his scar from the Venom was for him to go to the Tree of Life and that was the next step for the lion guard to go. before the lion guard set out theysaw Lotus staring up at the sky with a smile on her face

" Lotus?"

Kion call to her as he walked by her side

" he's waiting for me"

she said in a whisper she turned to look at kion

" How can you still love someone that try to hurt you so many times?"

" When you're older you'll understand, but I should really thank you for everything you've done. thank you kion to you and your friends"

she said what a respectful Oriental bow

" what are you going to do now Lotus?"

Fuli asked

" First I have to restore the parts of the pride lands where the fire has hit and after that…. I'm going to go find him" Lotus said as she said her goodbyes to Simba and the others. Kion and the others wave goodbye as Lotus took off into the air disappearing from sight as a rain of flower petals rain down on the pride lands, kion knew this might not be the last of his aunt


End file.
